Backing a vehicle while towing a trailer can be challenging for many drivers, particularly for drivers that drive with a trailer on an infrequent basis or with various types of trailers. Similarly challenging is backing a vehicle towards a stationary trailer in order to make a hitch connection therebetween. In the instances described above, the vehicle operator may lack vision of the surrounding environment in which the vehicle and trailer operate. Accordingly, there is a need for a system enabling a user to be located remotely from the vehicle whilst still enabling the user to influence the vehicle during backing maneuvers. In this manner, the user is provided greater vision of the vehicle, trailer, and surrounding environment.